fckboisfandomcom-20200215-history
X
"Hope we don't have to print anything"-X Description X is the recruiter for the group. He is often the most solitary of the Fuckbois, his job keeping away from the others for long periods of time. He is usually seen acting in a noble manner, but can often also be seen partaking in his average everday fuckboi ways. He is the most bold and independent of the group. He is also the current heir to the chiefdom of the Water Ninja Clan. Origin X hails from the Water Ninja Clan. As an apprentice, X had problems coping with the state of turmoil that plagued his home city, Oasis. To the disapproval of his mentor, Kiro, X donned the mantle of the vigilante Black along with his partner and best friend, Sia, the daughter of the Sand Ninja Clan, to combat the vices that ran rampant in the city. After defeating a drug racket led by the crime lord, Hitoshi Kiyama, a personal underling of the corrupt High Chancellor, X was arranged to marry Sia to secure an alliance with the Sand Ninja Clan due to the removal of the chancellor's support in the ongoing War of the 5 Clans. The night the marriage was announced, however, X ran away from home. He eventually found the Fuckbois leader, Nic, working out of the Tokyo Apartment. He was given refuge and introduced to several other Fuckbois, including Cobo, Wibby, and Roro. After a battle with the Yiga Clan, X resolved to join the group formally. He took solace in working as the Fuckbois' recruiter, using his rare and unique abilities to find potential allies, such as Smokey, and make the group stronger. Skills * Power Affinity-''' X possesses the talent to charge large quantities of power relatively quickly. This allows him to wield a variety of very powerful abilities effectively. * 'Power Resistance-' X is naturally skilled at resisting certain effects of his enemies' abilities. * 'Stealth-' Raised in one of the great ninja tribes, X is excellent at guile, reconnaissance, and assassination. * '''Combat- X is proficient in combat, due to his regular training with the Fuckbois Powers/Abilities *'Hydrokinesis (Special)- '''X has the ability to conjure and control water for a variety of uses: ** '''Tidal Wave (Attack) (5☆)- '''A powerful, conjured wave of varying sizes. Takes time and energy to use. ** '''Aqua Gauntlet (Attack) (2☆)-' An overlapping hand made of water that can be used for a powerful melee attack. ** Maelstrom (Attack) (10☆)-''' A powerful conjured storm that swirls around X and does damage to everything within a small radius. Can be channeled through his Sacred Staff. ** 'Water Breathing (Special)-' X can breathe underwater. ** 'Water Walking (Movement)-' X can walk on water without breaking the surface tension. He can even use this for enhanced speed, mobility, and jump height. *'Rift Jumping (Movement/Special)-' As a rift jumper, X can find breaks in the rift and utilize it to move himself and others large distances over a short period of time. He can use this to get to locations inaccessible to most people (such as Buffer). The power demand is directly proportional to the frequency, occupancy, and distances of the jumps. *'Fuse (Shared)-' With a Saeten Level exceeding 10, X is capable of fusing with others with comparable Saeten levels. His known fusions are: ** '''League (State)- X's fusion with Smokey, this being has the hydrokinetic powers of X and the temperature control abilities of Smokey. As a result, the being can wield the power of ice. ***'Frost Bullets (Attack)-' A barrage of miniature icicles that do a lot of damage, especially against machinery ***'Ice Blade (Attack/Defense)-' An ice sword that can be used for offense and defense ** Octo (State)- 'X's fusion with Nic, this being has the hydrokinetic powers of X and the power control of Nic. As a result, this being has controlled water abilities. ***'Octopus Form (Attack/Defense)-''' A circle of water whips surrounding Octo that can defend from all sides and swiftly retaliate against multiple opponents. ** 'Whisper (State)-' X's fusion with Bigsby, this being has the rift abilities of X and the focusing abilites of Bigsby. As a result, this being can attack beings from a distance by conjuring miniature rift gates. ***'Rift Strike (Attack)-' Whisper can summon miniature rift gates and attack opponents far away with many strikes. As the gates allow the strikes to come from any direction, the move is unblockable by most foes. Items * 'Titanium Ambush (Armor)-' A cyber suit that grants protection as well as enhancements to speed and agility. Originally belonging to the baron Nega, the mech suit was given to X by Nic at the Battle of Medeina's Keep. * '''Sacred Staff (Staff)- A magical weapon with various configurations for a variety of uses. * 'Scouter (Eyewear)-' A device that reveals information about opponents and the environment. * 'Utility Wristwatch (Watch)-' A communication and utility device. Trivia * X's appearances has changed drastically throughout the series. In the X Files, GWAD Squad: Mystery Solvers, and parts of Arc 2 and The Edge, X's appearance is much different than it's current counterpart. This is upsetting and confusing. Category:Heroes Category:Unity Class